Ben has rowed his boat for a total of $30$ kilometers since he started rowing daily. He has been rowing $10$ kilometers each day. For how many days has Ben been rowing?
The number of days that Ben has been rowing is the total number of kilometers rowed divided by the number of kilometers rowed each day. $30\text{ kilometers} \div 10\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days rowing}$ $30\text{ kilometers} \div 10\text{ kilometers per day} = 3\text{ days}$